


Kissing Booth

by May4090, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Мстителям нужно принять участие в очередной рекламно-благотворительной акции, отправляют Баки как самого пугающего. Стив только за.





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн – пост!всё.  
> 2\. Будка поцелуев – аттракцион, где человек, управляющий стендом, целует клиентов за деньги, часто для сбора средств на благотворительность.

— А пусть идет Барнс!

— Определенно — нет!

Баки видит, как в глазах окружающих стремительно разгорается огонь азарта. Если бы мирные граждане знали, насколько в команде прославленных Мстителей распространена практика «подставь ближнего», они были бы крайне удивлены и, возможно, разочарованы. То есть разочарованы еще сильнее.

— А почему нет? — Тони даже доверительно устраивает руку на его плече. — Ты используй фирменный взгляд, никто и не подумает лезть к тебе целоваться. Так, разве что какая-нибудь особо смелая особа. Или парочка особ.

Баки сверлит фирменным взглядом руку Тони на своем плече. Почему-то совершенно безуспешно.

— Это не обсуждается.

— Поцелуи расслабляюще влияют на психику, — произносит Сэм тоном истинного знатока, к тому же совершенно беспристрастного. — Так что это даже полезно.

— Так сам иди и…

— Барнс, да что ты переживаешь, — продолжает рассуждать Тони. — Я даже не знаю, с чего Уилсон взял, что тебе вообще придется целоваться.

На этом этапе Наташа многозначительно хмыкает. 

— Давай. Кого-то отправить все равно придется, — влезает Клинт. — Работа непыльная, посидишь часик на свежем воздухе, спасешь кого-то из нас от гнева семьи.

— А кто спасет меня от Стива?

— А ему какое дело? — Тони наконец завершает свой НЛП-прием, отлепляется от его плеча и достает телефон. — Я, конечно, могу у него спросить, не против ли он. Но я абсолютно уверен, что он не против.

— Да ты правда смотри там на всех поугрюмее, не брейся особо. И все будет отлично! Никто к тебе и не сунется, — продолжает продавливать Сэм.

— Вот и Кэп написал, что только за.

— Только за? — переспрашивает Баки. В ответном кивке Тони нет и капли сомнений.

— Только за!

— Тогда... — Баки колеблется пару мгновений. — Хорошо. Но вы учтите, что будете должны мне участие в одном неадекватном мероприятии.

— Мы такое не забываем, — кивает Клинт.

* * *

— Мистер Барнс, вы не волнуйтесь, — произносит молодая ассистентка, явно пребывающая в гораздо большем шоке, чем он. — Мы ведь и не рассчитывали, что к нам правда отправят кого-то из Мстителей. Тем более — вас.

— Почему? 

— Ну, вы обычно не участвуете в такого рода благотворительных акциях. Все средства уйдут детям, замечательно, что вы пришли.

Баки все еще терзают смутные сомнения по поводу замечательности происходящего.

— А вот ваше место. — Сопровождающая его девушка широко улыбается. — Будете соседствовать со щенками.

— Не уверен, что выдержу такой уровень конкуренции.

* * *

Как справедливо заметил Старк, целоваться с ним никто не торопится. Репутация — очень серьезная штука.

Как, впрочем, и усиленный слух.

Трое девушек неподалеку громким шепотом обсуждают, насколько опасно лезть целоваться к Зимнему Солдату.

— Так и что будет? — произносит, видимо, самая смелая. — Думаете, он меня в процессе задушит? Попытается?

— А вдруг? — отвечает одна из ее подруг, а вторая кивает. — Мало ли. Он какой-то страшный.

— Симпатичный... — качает головой смелая. — Знаете, что? А я вот хочу! Никогда с Мстителем не целовалась. Другого шанса может не быть.

— И пойдешь?

— Ну да!

В результате они препираются еще минут десять, но в конце концов девушка-камикадзе направляется к Баки со всей решимостью человека, идущего на казнь. Пересекает черту, после которой разворачиваться уже некрасиво.

— С вами можно?..

— Я для того и здесь. — Баки вымученно улыбается. Если Стив высказался за его активное участие во всем этом действе, он собирается отработать качественно.

— Хорошо. — Девушка-камикадзе тянется к нему так же решительно, как и шла. Поцелуй получается быстрый и максимально целомудренный.

Когда она отстраняется, щеки ее горят. Баки абсолютно уверен, что тоже краснеет. Не надо было бриться, плохая идея.

— Мистер Барнс, спасибо. А можно… еще разок? Я как-то не успела распробовать.

— Можно. — Он снова улыбается. — Как видите, я пока не особо занят.

Второй раз они целуются значительно дольше. Камикадзе отстраняется от него даже с некоторой неохотой. Оглядывается на подруг.

— Вы только никуда не уходите.

Баки философски пожимает плечами. По крайней мере, погода выдалась хорошая.

Второй к нему подходит девчонка, которая опасалась, что он страшный. С нескрываемым ужасом смотрит и на него, и на его руку, и на всю ситуацию в целом, но отходит с виду вполне довольная.

Баки ухмыляется. По крайней мере, даже если им действительно понравилось, их ведь всего трое, так что его отработка точно не займет много времени.

Пока к нему направляется третья девушка, первые две достают телефоны. Всемирная сеть, как он мог забыть.

Баки расправляет плечи. По крайней мере, погода все еще хорошая.

* * *

— А можно с вами сфотографироваться, пока мы целуемся?

— А ваш парень потом не устроит на меня охоту? — Баки подмигивает очередной дамочке, и та тут же краснеет.

— Нет, конечно! У меня и парня-то нет.

Баки, в целом, уже приловчился целоваться и фотографироваться одновременно. Еще он приловчился фотографироваться так, чтобы вибраниумная рука обязательно попала в кадр, придерживать ей подходящих, выглядеть галантно и дерзко одновременно, улыбаться практически искренне и вести искрометные блиц-разговоры.

Стесняться он перестал где-то на восьмом поцелуе. На пятнадцатом почти втянулся.

— Мистер Барнс, не надо, пожалуйста, ни с кем фотографироваться, — шепчет ему приставленная ассистентка. — У нас мало времени. Ваш перерыв и без того придется значительно сократить. Прошу всех выстроиться в очередь!

Баки тихо вздыхает про себя. Действительно, солнце начинает неторопливо опускаться к горизонту.

После девушки, желавшей сфотографироваться, к нему подходит группа фанаток Мстителей как таковых. За ними — две ужасно стесняющиеся девушки, которым вполне достаточно быстрого поцелуя в щеку, лишь бы узнать, как там целовались в старину. Ну, можно и не только в щеку, можно и по-настоящему. За девушками — почтенная дама, которой можно просто поцеловать руку и напеть мелодию ее юности.

За дамой — очень злой Стив, который выглядел так, будто пришел драться, а не целоваться.

— Ты что делаешь? — Баки, пожалуй, не может вспомнить ни единого случая, чтобы Стив на него так шипел. По крайней мере, в двадцать первом веке такого точно еще не было. — Стоило уехать на пару дней…

— Ты же был за! Мне Тони сказал, что он у тебя спрашивал.

— Тони спросил, как я отнесусь к тому, что ты пойдешь заниматься общественно полезными делами! Ты так себе представляешь общественно полезные дела? — Стив в гневе указывает на выстроившуюся за ним очередь из девиц.

— Что вы так возмущаетесь? — тут же заявляет ему ближайшая. — Вы или целуйтесь, или отойдите. Тут очередь, если вы не заметили.

Стив буравит Баки взглядом пару мгновений. Потом наклоняется и целует так отчаянно и страстно одновременно, что дух захватывает. Баки мгновенно забывает все слова похоронной речи для Тони, которую уже начинал мысленно репетировать. Речь, кстати, получалась неплохая.

— Мы уходим! — сообщает Стив девушке-организатору, слегка переведя дух. — Если собранных средств будет недостаточно, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, «Старк Индастриз» все компенсирует. Пошли, Баки.

* * *

— Видели? Видели? Все видели? — Клинт хлопает в ладоши и отворачивается от большого монитора, установленного посреди гостиной Базы. — Я же говорил, поцелуются!

— И вот вечно я у них самый плохой и самый виноватый. — Тони прищуривается. — Нашли крайнего. А я им, между прочим, тимбилдинг организовываю, не жалея себя. Чтобы какое-то взаимодействие было… кооперация, поцелуи. Что в результате? Черная неблагодарность.

— Цель оправдывает средства. — Сэм пожимает плечами. — Но политическое убежище пока все равно стоит поискать. На некоторое время.

— Вы мне другое объясните, — Тони вопросительно смотрит на Наташу, — что это вот была за очередь? Какого черта Барнс такой популярный? Он так хорошо целуется?

— А какого черта он должен плохо целоваться? — в тон ему отвечает Наташа. — У него старая школа, шпион, профессионал в своем деле…

— Так, может, они друг друга зацелуют так, что и политическое убежище искать не придется? — с надеждой вопрошает Клинт.

— Все может быть.


End file.
